


他似流情

by April1109



Category: tasiliuqing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April1109/pseuds/April1109





	他似流情

13

这种被剥夺的感觉并不陌生，疼痛和欲望胶着在一起，他低着头，下巴被捏了起来。眼睛不受光，立刻掉下眼泪，宽大温热的手掌捧起他的脸，吻着他的眼皮。  
温行禹对他说，“我们不要再吵架了好不好？“  
温流情的睫毛轻颤，alpha的信息素占据着他，他张了张嘴，来不及说话，嘴唇就被封住。温行禹的吻并不温柔，他凶狠地吻着，霸占着温流情的呼吸。  
温流情说了什么，他根本不想去听，本来这个omega就是口是心非，从小就是如此。

高大的alpha几乎把身下的omega整个覆盖，亲吻着他雪白的身体，温行禹吻遍了他的全身。温流情陷在这个欲望的沼泽里不能动弹。温行禹跪在温流情的两腿之间，曲起温流情的一条腿，低头舔过他的膝盖，沿着突起的膝盖骨往下，一路的吻，最后深深吸了一口气，痴迷地亲了亲温流情的脚背。  
温流情求他放开自己，他的确是言不由衷，嘴上这么说的时候，那股浓郁的信息素气息似乎要沸腾了一般四溢着。  
alpha在这种状态里，理智成了一根即将断掉的弦，他翻过温流情的身体，吻着他颤抖的脊椎，咬着他雪白的臀尖。温行禹用手探入那条细缝，轻轻搅动，轻哼一声，“你看你都湿了。”  
“啊…”  
温流情的腰瞬间软了下去，他的手往后去推拒，却被温行禹一把抓住，手指交错，有什么灼热顶了上来，他呼吸困难，一股危机感在胃里翻腾。被标记过的omega，在被另外一只alpha侵入时，忠于标记的身体会越来越疼。  
这好像是在提醒温流情，他已经脏了。

温行禹捞起他的肩膀，长裤半褪，只露出了粗长的性器，浅浅地试探着进入那湿热的甬道里。  
温流情的大腿分开，温行禹本想让他跪着，可他根本跪不住。alpha只好一把抱起omega，搂到自己怀里来。温流情和他面对面，两腿打开弯曲在两侧，他靠在温行禹怀里，身体随着温行禹的动作而轻轻颤抖。  
里面那根吞得更深了，他呜咽着把头抵在温行禹肩膀上，大口呼吸，对他说：“你别这样。”  
“我怎么样？”  
温行禹按住他的肩膀，向上顶了一下。  
温流情的声音不成调，发出几声轻喘，他的脸上落下汗，眼眶红红的，他看着温行禹，难得的脆弱神情。他捧起温行禹的脸，像是少年时，额头相抵，长长的睫毛抖了抖，他说：“你现在标记我，你就不能后悔了，我生不了孩子，还是别人玩剩下来的，你会……”  
他的话没有说完，下巴被捏住，恼怒的alpha在他嘴唇上狠狠地咬了一口，温行禹对他说：“我不会后悔，生不了就不要了，我本来就不喜欢小孩，再出来一个像你这样的孩子我可吃不消。”他顿了顿，定定地看着温流情，压低声音，“还有，别再说什么自己脏了。”  
语毕，托起温流星的大腿，用力撞了进去。

温流情叫了出来，温行禹把他抱在怀里，似乎要把他揉进自己的身体里。温流情觉得自己要被戳穿，滚烫的阴茎在他肠壁里征伐，驱赶着上任领主留下来的标记，每一寸都要重新洗牌。  
吞得太深，温流情觉得自己的肚子都似乎要被顶破，他伸手去按，却被温行禹拉着去抚摸自己半耷拉着的小玩意儿。  
只是碰了几下，前面原本萎靡的阴茎立了起来，欲望钻入他的大脑里，他的身体在痛和爽快之间徘徊。他叫着温行禹的名字，温行禹一口咬住他的肩膀，那根粗热突然不动，温流情“啊”了一声，温行禹笑了，他的声音暗哑，他说，“找到了。”

闭合的生殖腔口像是一层柔软的膜，只为自己的alpha打开的地方被一只外来者入侵。温流情痛得一下子就软了下来，他蜷缩着身体试图逃开。温行禹抱着他，用力地抱住，他吻着温流情的脸，对他说忍一忍，忍一忍就好。  
温流情哭了，哭着说好疼。他叫着温行禹的名字，像个小孩，像是要把所有的委屈都给哭出来，他仰起头里，眼泪扑簌簌落下，他说，“行禹，行禹……我好疼啊。”  
“流情，我的流情……我爱你。”温行禹低头，嘴唇抵在流情的颈侧，薄薄的一层皮下是的青色的血管，他的舌尖舔过皮肤，怀里的人打了个哆嗦。他抓住那段单薄的肩膀，用力按下，而后闭合的生殖腔口被他破开，牙齿嵌入皮肉，几乎要把omega咬碎。

这是他从少年时就日思夜想的人，温流情仰起头，像只奄奄一息的天鹅。  
凤凰树下绽开了一朵罂粟，摇曳生香，他的香气勾引着alpha，他们像是回到了少年时的小木屋里。年轻的alpha抱着纤细的omega，他像只狗嗅着omega身上的气味，他说：“流情，我好爱你，我最爱你。”  
温流情的眼神清澈，他露出笑容，比花还美，他靠过去，挠了挠温行禹的下巴，“我也最爱你。”

那朵花终于再次被标记了，覆盖标记像是再给一栋烂尾楼做整修，里里外外都要重筑一遍。  
第二天林想过来的时候，房子的佣人不太好意思地拦住了他，指了指楼上，林想一愣，随即明白了过来。他笑了笑，说：“那我下星期再来吧。”  
他回到自己的住所，脱去外套，拉掉假发，扯开眼皮贴，抹掉嘴唇上的淡粉色，乌木冷香萦绕于室内，他站在镜子里看着自己。  
林想算是omega之中比较高挑的，站在温流情身边都要高出一头，他把里面的衣服也给脱了，露出精瘦的身体，他往椅子上坐下，曲着腿膝盖懒散。  
alpha信息素的抑制剂对于现在的他来说发挥药效的时间越来越短了，他的伪装也没多少时间了。林想伸长手臂，舒展着身体，长长舒了一口气。

林想和温流情是孤儿院认识的，他的家境复杂，家里出事后，为了逃脱追捕，他服用了alpha抑制剂改变了自己的身份。就在他以为这辈子都要顶着omega的身份伪装下去时，许纯发现了他。  
林想低头看着自己的手，这双沾了血不干净的手也曾被人小心翼翼牵在手里，温柔对待过。


End file.
